


Belong

by SassySexySloane



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySexySloane/pseuds/SassySexySloane
Summary: They get caught in life and death situations every week but this time it's different. This time he can't lose her. He can't breathe without her and he won't let her go.Established Slibbs
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	1. Belong

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've put songs in a story. Please listen to Belong by Conrad Sewell.  
> All mistakes are mine.

**The truth of it is**   
**The moments like this**   
**They just don't exist without you**   
**I lay here complete**   
**Heart at your feet**   
**I could fall asleep but I don't want to**

He didn’t know the  time, he’d been lying here for god knows how long. It was a cool fall evening. She was tucked into her  favourite spot at his side, head nestled into his neck and arm draped across his middle. If she wasn’t so peaceful and content, in what he hoped could only be a happy dream for once, he would’ve got up hours ago. But he  dare not move. His head had been spinning for hours now, she’d fallen asleep almost as soon as they went to bed; the events of the past few days catching up with her. 

**'Cause** **I'm so afraid**   
**Oh** **I'm so afraid**   
**For tomorrow to come**   
**Tomorrow to come**   
**So** **I'll hold you close**   
**And pray that you won't**

  
He screwed his eyes shut trying to rid the memories of her unconscious body sprawled on the warehouse floor. The bloody pooling around her head and shoulder. He’d have nightmares for months of that day, he knew he would.

 **'Cause** **I don't belong**   
**If I don't belong**   
**To you**   
**To you**   
**No** **I don't belong**   
**If I don't belong**   
**To you**

_ She’d insisted on going to the meet and he knew in his gut something was wrong but she’d walked out before he could protest any longer. _

_ Sure, enough while he was a mile down the road in the back of a surveillance van the fire fight broke out with her right in the middle and his heart sank. If the team hadn’t clued onto their relationship before today there was no guessing any longer. He burst out of the van and sprinted to her, _ _ ignoring the aching in his knees, _ _ Bishop and Tobias hot on his tail.  _

**So** **what happens now**   
**I've figured it out**   
**How am I** **suppose to** **tell** **you**   
**We're all born to die**   
**Just hoping that I**   
**Could walk into heaven beside you**

_ He burst into the warehouse not caring what had happened since he left the van. SWAT had thankfully c _ _ o _ _ me in and cleared everything and he saw Nick kneeling next to a limp body, checking her over and applying pressure to her gunshot wound on her shoulder. His heart stopped for the second time today. _

_ He just stood there. He couldn’t move, all his nightmares had come true. Nick turned around to see where his team was and locked eyes with his  _ _ boss _ _.  _

_ “She’s breathing Gibbs.” He saw the absolute fear in his eyes and wondered if he’d ever seen him so shook. He definitely was worried when Ellie came close to being shot a few Christmas’ ago but this was pure fear. Fear that only a man in love would feel. He knew it well.  _

_ Hearing Nick’s words pulled him forward and Nick stood giving room for Gibbs to hold Jack while the ambulance arrived.  _

**'Cause** **I'm so afraid**   
**Oh** **I'm so afraid**   
**For tomorrow to come**   
**Tomorrow to come**   
**So** **I'll hold you close**   
**And pray that you won't**

_ Everything fell away right there. His whole world was in his arms and for the first time since they’d started this  _ _ thing _ _ he knew he couldn’t lose her. Wouldn’t let her go and would do everything for her. He had been holding back and he hated himself that it took this moment to slap the sense in him. He just needed her to be ok.  _

_ “Gibbs the ambulance is two minutes out.” Tim put a hand on Gibbs shoulder because he’d been trying to talk to him for the past minute but nothing was getting through. “She’s strong. She’ll get through this.” He saw the slightest of a nod and knew his words hit.  _ **__ **

_ Tim had known for months that Gibbs and Jack had finally gotten together in some shape or form, he’d dropped by Gibbs house on the occasional Friday night after a long case to have a drink with him. Jack had been there and showed no embarrassment hiding how  _ _ cosy _ _ they were together. It wasn’t until a few weeks ago that he’d shown up and noticed a few changes in Gibbs home. New cushions on his couch, a new beach themed door mat and a few candles around the place that he could only assume were Jack’s and that she was now living here too. Tim was over the moon for his boss. He deserved all the happiness in his life and he’d honestly never seen him smile so much.  _

**'Cause** **I don't belong**   
**If I don't belong**   
**To you**   
**To you**   
**No** **I don't belong**   
**If I don't belong**   
**To you**

_ “Sir please move so we can look at your partner.” Gibbs grunted. He didn’t want to move, letting her go might mean he’d never hold her again.  _

_ “Gibbs, she needs to go with them, they’ll make sure she’s ok.” Bishop stepped in this time. Holding back tears seeing her boss and friend in such a state.  _

**All that I have, it was sown by your hands**   
**Without you the man just crumbles to sand**   
**The truth of it is, I just don't exist**   
**Without you, without you I just don't belong**

_ He still didn’t budge and the paramedics were clearly getting distressed because the more they waited the worse the outcome so then Tobias stepped in.  _

_ “Jethro.” He said in a stern voice and yanked him up. “Jethro.” He felt Gibbs still resisting and almost thought he’d take a swing.  _

“Gunny!” This was a  feminine voice now. 

Gibbs shook his head.

“ Hun .” She could feel him come back to her in that moment. “Can’t breathe Jethro.” She cupped his face, looking into his deep distraught sapphire eyes. 

** Without you I just don't belong **

“Sorry.” He was so caught up in the memory that his grip of her got tighter and tighter the deeper he went down the rabbit hole. Letting go ever so slightly he saw her take a deep breath and a solemn smile crossed his lips. 

“I’m here cowboy, not going anywhere.” She raised her left hand with a sweet smile plastered on her lips. Wiggling the one finger that was now a bit heavier than the rest. 

“Won’t let you go ever again.” He tried so hard to lighten the mood with her but the memory was too raw and fresh. They’d only got home from the hospital at lunch time yesterday. He really hated hospitals and never wanted to step foot in one again if they could help it. 

Jack knew there was no hope right now trying to make him laugh. She shuffled up and rolled on top of him, her face only an inch from his. Her hands came up either side of his head and rested the m, threading her fingers through his short hair, trying to relax him. Her Shoulder was still tender as she moved. 

“I’m right here. Won’t be going back into the field for a while-” She put up her finger to his lips stopping him from interrupting her. “You can’t stop me, just like I can’t stop you from going back out there. This is the life we chose and we both wouldn’t have it any other way.” She dropped her lips to his, not wanting to talk anymore. She felt all the emotion pouring out of him in that kiss. “Plus , after today, we have a few weeks holiday in Mexico before going back.” She pulled back to see hi m finally relax. 

“Still can’t believe you said yes.” 

This time he was drawn back to two nights ago. A much happier time than the day before. Jack had been awake for about an hour but was still quite out of it , her head had apparently hit the ground pretty hard during all the shots . Gibbs hadn’t left her side once she’d been brought out of surgery.  She sustained a graze to the side of the head and a scar to match Gibbs’ on her shoulder. 

_ He felt her hand squeeze a bit tighter and his eyes were drawn back to her whiskey brown ones. He tried his hardest to give her his sideways smile that she loved so much but he just couldn’t. She was so pale and  _ _ frail _ _ in the hospital bed. His heart was so heavy. So maybe it wasn’t the happiest memory. Yet.  _

_ “I’m fine Jethro.” She coughed at the end and hated how weak she sounded.  _

_ “Sure Jack.” This time the smile showed because of her bloody  _ _ stubbornness _ _ to comfort him in a time he should be comforting her.  _

_ “Look who’s awake.” Ducky had noticed he’d interrupted something but knew Jethro wouldn’t be upset for long. “Nice to see the beautiful eyes again Jacqueline.”  _

_ “Hello Ducky.” She tried her best for a smile but her body was still too weak.  _

_ “Jethro, may I speak with you.” He touched Gibbs on the shoulder, squeezing it a little harder when his friend didn’t move. “Now.” A  _ _ sternness _ _ laced in his voice that told Gibbs to move or he’ll move him. _

_ Gibbs grumbled, leaning forward he kissed Jack on the lips before following Ducky out into the hallway. The sounds of the hospital buzzing around them.  _

_ “Here.” He passed him a little blue velvet box with a smile, patted his  _ _ friends' _ _ shoulder and walked away without another word. Gibbs looked down into his hand and smiled. His friend was right and no other words were needed, well only four more.  _

“Hey, what you smiling about?” She knew exactly what her fiancé was thinking about. 

“ Oh ya know. Building my boat.” He got a shove to his chest for that and laughed at her pout. “Or you  sayin ’ yes with eyes full of tears and frustration  ‘cause you  couldn’t sit up .” His hands moved up her body, cupping her face and pulling her close for another long, passionate kiss. His mind still back in that hospital room watching her reaction spread from shock to joy and the biggest smile he’d ever seen her produce. He wished he had captured it on camera. 

“Still thought I was in a coma when you aske d .” They both laughed and Jack rolled off him and tucked back into his side. “Thought you said only a few months ago that marriage wasn’t in your future again and I was fine with that if you don’t recall.” Jack dropped a trail of kissed along his exposed shoulder. 

“I remember. I remember in those months,  bein ’ caught in a few close calls  m ’ self and then your unconscious body on that warehouse floor  -” He choked out the last bit, clearing his throat, trying to rein in some control. “ Know you don’t like absolutes , thought this one was an exception.” He brought his fingers to intertwine with hers and twisted the ring around to make his point clear. 

“It definitely is.” She pulled into him closer and they just laid there in silence, watching the sun slowly bring light into the room on another day. Their day.

Gibbs was the first to reluctantly move from their bubble. His bladder was too insistent and he knew if he waited any longer that it wouldn’t be a great start to  an unforgettable day but boy  was he nervous as hell. 

The nerves faded away only slightly when he returned to see Jack lying on her back, the sheet resting just below her shoulders and the most tender, loving smile spread across her lips looking over at him. 

“What song was in your head before?” She saw the confusion in his furrowed brow so she continued. “You were humming cowboy.” She loved calling him that but she knew she’d love calling him  husband even more. 

“ Dunno .” He knew it was pointless to lie to her, he slipped back into the bed and she turned towards him, propping herself up on her elbow and just stared at him. 

Knowing he wouldn’t hold back for long. And her stubbornness was definitely outlasting his over the past few weeks. 

He wouldn’t deny her anything today. 

“Belong” 

Or ever again.

Jack didn’t know it but she was intrigued because he never hummed anything in his life. She rolled over and reached for her phone, dropping a kiss to his lips when she  was pressed against him and he grunted from the pressure. 

“by Conrad Sewell?” She got a short nod to confirm. 

He didn’t say anything and just looked at her while she played the song. He watched at the words washed over her as she took in the lyrics. She was still pressed against him, but closed her eyes and a tear fell down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb, cupping her cheek and her eyes flickered open at his touch. The song was still playing while she took him in, her lips taking his and the words of the song fell around them like rain 


	2. Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some songs just fit them so well and when I listened to Life by Conrad Sewell this story just poured out.   
> I own nothing, not the songs or NCIS  
> Enjoy

“What time are we meant to be there?” She’d told him possibly over  twenty times but his stupid nerves where making him ask  again just to be sure  but there was no annoyance in her tone when she shouted from the bathroom.

“1500” She was applying the final touches to her makeup, simple and natural as her fiance had insisted. If he had his way, she wouldn’t be wearing any but Jack needed something. 

“Car should be here in about twenty then.” He heard the shriek from the bathroom and knew she hadn’t taken notice of the time. “Been in there for an hour babe.” 

She heard his chuckle and she had to do the same. As much as  Jack tried to keep the makeup  simple she was having a hard time doing it right. Dam nerves.  She had no reason to be nervous. There was nothing she was  more sure about than marrying this man, so why was her gut churning?

. . . . . 

“Team should be there by now. Ellie probably got there this morning.” Jack checked her phone for the fourth time since they entered the town car. 

“It’s fine Jack.” He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her, she’d walked out of hi- their bedroom in a simple but white laced summer dress which he’d seen her in before but this time it was different.  Of course it was different he mentally slapped himself for such a poor choice of words. “You look-” His words got caught in his throat. That had been happening a lot today. 

“You’ve said that.” Jack tore her eyes away from her cell and shoved it back in her clutch when she saw the emotion in his eyes taking her in. Again. “Come here.” There wasn’t any distance between them, they physically couldn’t get any closer but her lips closed the millimetre from his and wiped the nerves from both of them.  Flashbacks to their first kiss crossed her eyes and she moaned into the kiss. He still kissed her like it was the first and last. 

. . . . . 

Th e town car pulled up to the navy yard, dock. Jack’s face lit up with what they’d  mana ged to pull of f in a few days. Thought they’d be doing this at the court house for sure but Ducky and Bishop had insisted that wasn’t going to happen. 

“You look incredible Jack.” Vance had opened the car for her and Gibbs, extending his hand to help her out. 

“Thank  you Leon .” She squeezed his hand and then dropped it once she was standing. Turning around to catch Gibbs lips before he was tugged away by Bishop. “See you soon.” 

“Not soon enough.” There was annoyance in his tone but Bishop just tugged harder. “Comin’!” 

Jac k and Leon laughed at the pair as he was tugged down onto the deck. Jack saw the seats set up, enough for their close friends and that was it. Neither of them wanted anything big and without much notice there wasn’t much of a choice. 

Leon walked with her off to the side and into the admin building. “Ready?” He looked her up and down again. Not really  beliving himself that this was actually happening but when she asked him yesterday to walk her down the  isle he couldn’t say anything other than yes. 

“No going back now.” They both chuckled. There was no going back. Gibbs would have a heart attack if she’d leave him now. And she knew there was no one she wanted to spend the rest of her days with. 

“Might want to leave that out of the vows.” Leon offered her his elbow when there was a knock on the door, giving him the cue from Bishop it was time. 

Once their eyes met down the  isle there was no one in the world that could distract them from each other ever again. 

. . . . . . 

**You make this life worth living**   
**You make it taste so sweet**   
**You make this life worth living**   
**Come live this life with me**

Gibbs held his wife  close, her arms were draped around his neck and their eyes were still locked to each other.

**You make this heart stop breaking**   
**You make the days complete**   
**You make this heart stop breaking**   
**Come live this life with me**

“Thought we discussed there was no need for a first dance.” Jack raised an eyebrow. 

“Ell sent me this song last night.” He moved them to the sway of the beat, not needing to explain the rest. The song like the one this morning fell like a curtain around them and she rested her head in the nook of his neck listening to the words and feeling the man in her arms.   
  
**All the nights I'm waiting for someone like you**   
**All the time I've wasted without someone like you**   
**Tell me you've been waiting for someone like me**   
**I'll give you all I have**   
**Forever and ever and ever**

Everyone was captivated by the couple. Ellie had tears in her eyes. She knew listening to this song last night that Gibbs needed to hear it. She laughed silently at the phone call that transpired getting him to follow her prompts to find it on  youtube on Jack’s laptop. The silence from him while he sat and listened and she just waited for the song to end before asking but she didn’t need to. 

_“It’s perfect Bishop.” Nothing else was said between them and she took it upon herself to add it to the top of the list._   
  
**You make my world keep spinning**   
**You make my soul believe**   
**You make my world keep spinning**   
**Come live this life with me**

Gibbs felt her head lift and he looked down into those  whiskey soaked eyes like it was the first time he’d seen her in that dress. Jack tugged slightly at the back of his neck and he took the hint, bringing his lips to hers. They smiled into the kiss when they heard Nick whooping. The first time in the last hour that made them aware of the people watching. 

The next sound was a yelp from the young man. Gibbs looked over to see him wincing and rubbing his shoulder then his eyes met Bishops smile and he nodded before looking at his wife again. His wife. Never had those words meant so much to him in so long.    
  
**All the nights I'm waiting for someone like you**   
**All the time I've wasted without someone like you**   
**Tell me you've been waiting for someone like me**   
**I'll give you all I have**   
**Forever and ever and ever**

The words were hitting Jack like a bullet to the heart. She laughed at her thought of using a  bulltet . Gibbs wouldn’t approve of that term. Still a bit too soon to joke about such things

She couldn’t believe a song could affect her so much and fit them so perfectly. His eyes gave nothing away but love and desire. There was no doubt in them, she had seen it for a second when she was walking down the isle to him but once their hands joined for the first time in what felt like years but it was only minutes it vanished like he needed her touch to tell him this was real.    
  
**You make this life worth living**   
**You make it taste so sweet**   
**You make this life worth living**   
**Come live this life with me**   
**Come live this life with me**

“ So have you been waiting for someone like me?” He saw her wander off with her thoughts and watch her come back to him with his words.

They stopped dancing and walked back off the dance floor. Jack reached for her wine glass that Duck had been holding. 

“Don’t think anyone could picture waiting for a man like  you.. ” There was the tease she was so good at giving him and he just shook his head. If he didn’t know her so well his ego  might've been hurt but it was boosted. 

“Only Gibbs would take that as an ego boost.” Torres smirked at the happy couple. 

“Only Jack can give him a compliment that could also be an insult.” Bishop watched the couple never take their eyes of each other and laugh at their comments. 

“True.” Both Jack and Gibbs laughed when they said the word in unison. 

The rest of the afternoon was filled with laughter, alcohol and dancing. Gibbs sat back to just enjoy watching everyone smiling. It was a rare sight. Jack was currently dancing with Ellie so some poppy song he didn’t know. They were both laughing to some comment Torres  mustve said when he attempted to join them but was booted out. Gibbs laughed at the man’s pout. Clearly wanting to get another dance in with his partner. Gibbs would have to have a word with him one day soon about that. 

“I could get use to that smile.” Leon sat down beside his friend, his eyes scanning the room. 

“Not going away anytime soon, I hope.” He took a sip from his glass, the bourbon hitting all the right spots of the way down. 

He was soon conjured back onto the dance floor. By the two blondes he’d been watching for the past ten minutes. He came up behind Jack and snaked his arms around her front but giving her enough room to dance to the beat. 

“Like the song?” Ellie laughed at Jack. The girls clearly prepared this song. He had heard it before he was sure, probably where he’d heard all the other pop songs. While working on Ellie’s truck. It was True Love by  P!NK . He knew the artist well because once Jack moved in it was on every time she worked out. 

“You hate me that much Jack?” His tone was lighthearted  enough and the pinch to her hip gave her reassurance he wasn’t serious. 

“Only when you won’t put away the washing after I’ve asked you for the umpteenth time.” It was a slight exaggeration. That had only happened once over the course of their cohabitation. 

The next song was a shock to them both. Neither of them had seen it on the list when they checked it over the day before. Ellie just laughed when they both looked at her with  raised brows . 

“You both  realise you raise the same brow, right?” Ellie kept dancing. Torres coming over and they both did some kid of  line dancing thing. 

“Never took you for the line dancing type Nick?” Jack said over the music.

“Just dance with your cowboy Jack.” He waved off her sceptical stare, clearly picking up on things his partner wasn’t. 

Jack swung around in Gibbs arms and danced with her cowboy. Both not caring to dance along to the music and just enjoy being in  each other's arms . 

**Cowboys are my weakness**   
**Could it be the jeans**   
**They're so strong, they're so shy**   
**A little bit wild, but so am I**

Jack laughed along with the lyrics. This song was brilliant and she was a bit miffed she hadn’t heard it until now. Gibbs twirled her around and tugged her back close. 

“Guess everyone knows your weakness now.” He whispered against her ear, spinning her out and back in again. He loved the soft laugh it brought out in her.

“Think they’ve known it for a while, Cowboy.” She smiled, nuzzling into the crook of her  husbands neck and holding him close. Jack would have to get this song off Bishop but she was pretty sure she knew the name. After  al,l Cowboys, well one in particular, are definitely her weakness. 

. . . . 

The taxi pulled up on the ride of the highway and Gibbs handed over the amount requested. They grabbed their bags and say thanks before shutting the cab door behind them. 

“ So where are we?” Jack looked around but only saw the ocean in front and hills behind them and no shack to speak off. 

“Middle of nowhere.” He swung their bags over either shoulder and began heading towards to beach, Jack on his tail. 

“I’m fully prepared to-” She stopped short and gazed to her left once they descended to sand dune. There down the beach, tucked into the hill was a small, beaten up shack and she laughed. She really wished she had the chance to meet Mike Franks because this just amused her son much. 

Gibbs looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw her eyes light up. He knew this was a good idea. They weren’t they type for a bug lavish hotel or resort. He wanted her all to himself and she was a beach babe. She brought up California and the surf whenever she could so this was the next best thing he thought. 

He chucked their bags in the tiny bedroom and flopped onto the double bed. It had been a long as day. They’d caught the first flight out this morning and they had about two hours of sleep after their wedding lasted much longer than he was prepared for. Jack wouldn’t stop dancing. 

He grunted when he felt his wife crash on top of him. 

“Swim with me?” She dropped a trail of kissed along his jaw. 

He wouldn’t dare say no, not after he saw the bikini she had packed. Another reason why he picked the shack in the middle of nowhere. No one else could see her but him.  Not that he was the  possessive or jealous type. 

She took his silence as confirmation and slid off him to get changed. Well, she was already in her bikini, she stripped slowly watching his eyes rake over her and if he wasn’t coming swimming before he definitely was now.  Not that he was the possessive type and not that Jack minded. 

Jack turned and  bolted out of the bedroom when he tried reaching for her , laughing when he swore after her. 

They spent the afternoon into the early evening floating in the ocean wrapped up in each other. The world could be on fire and they wouldn’t move. 

The ocean up to their shoulders. Jack wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist for good measure. She heard Gibbs grunt and just kissed the smirk off his face. 

Gibbs would be quite happy if they stayed here forever and for the first time that didn’t worry him. NCIS was always where he saw himself for years to come until Vance booted him out the door but now, with her. 

His wife. 

That’s where he belonged. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. I'm going away for New Years and then my Birthday so won't get a chance to write in the next few weeks. I'd love reviews for my birthday and maybe even a Slibbs story or two ;)  
> Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
